Their Life
by Checo Lazzo
Summary: Seulas senyum tadi kembali terbayang di kepalanya. Seulas senyum yang terakhir kali dia lihat.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Natsume's Life

_Gelap_

_Dingin_

_Aku ada di mana?_

_Apa tidak ada seseorang yang mau mengulurkan tangannya padaku?_

_Aku tersesat dalam labirin pikiranku_

_Berusaha mencari jalan keluar dari takdir tak berujung ini_

_Berusaha menghapus kenangan masa lalu_

_Berusaha melindungi semua orang yang kucintai_

_Aku…_

_Lelah_

_Pikiranku tersumbat_

_Hatiku tersiksa_

_Batinku merana_

_Tapi aku sudah terjebak_

_Terjebak selamanya…_

***

"Namaku Mikan Sakura." Anak baru itu tersenyum manis. Aku tidak mengacuhkannya. Dia tidak penting, pikirku. Hanya tambahan satu jiwa lagi di akademi ini. Hanya tambahan satu masalah lagi. Bahkan ketika anak baru itu duduk tepat di sebelahku, aku merasa tidak perlu repot-repot berkenalan dengannya. Memangnya siapa dia ini?

"Kau Natsume?" aku mendengar anak baru itu berkata. Aku tetap tidak mengacuhkannya.

"Maaf, kau Natsume?" anak baru itu mengulangi. Aku berlagak sibuk membaca komik yang ada di tanganku, tapi diam-diam meliriknya. Anak ini manis. Rambut cokelatnya dikuncir dua, matanya berbinar-binar, dan wajahnya dipenuhi gairah hidup. Orang yang sangat tidak cocok berteman denganku. Sebaiknya dia kusingkirkan dari hidupku sesegera mungkin.

"Jangan dekat-dekat," aku mendengar suaraku menggeram, "dasar bodoh!"

Anak baru itu tampak kaget. Matanya yang berwarna cokelat gelap menatapku dengan sedih. Hei, hentikan. Jangan menatapku seperti itu!

Untungnya anak itu segera memalingkan wajahnya. Aku pun kembali tenggelam dalam pikiranku, mencoba mencari jawaban dari labirin tak berujung di dalam kepalaku. Hanya kali ini, renunganku sedikit terusik ketika mendengar anak baru itu terisak.

***

Anak baru itu benar-benar bodoh. Orang bodoh dari yang terbodoh. Baru beberapa hari dia pindah ke akademi ini, tapi dia sudah mendapat peringkat nothing star. Tapi aku heran, dia tetap tersenyum dan menghadapi hidupnya dengan ceria. Benar-benar anak yang aneh. Seaneh alice yang dimilikinya, nullification. Hei, tunggu sebentar. Mau apa anak baru itu berjalan ke arahku? Berbaliklah! Jangan dekati duniaku, bodoh…

"Hai, Natsume," anak baru itu kelihatan gelisah, tapi matanya memandangku dengan berani. "Kau mau ikut kami bermain dodge ball?"

"Tidak," jawabku dingin.

"Kau yakin?"

"Pergi kau, bodoh!"

"Jangan menyebutku bodoh!" Dia berkacak pinggang, matanya melotot.

Aku terkejut. Anak baru itu melawanku!

"Aku tidak mau bermain," kataku sambil berjalan menjauhinya. "Aku… sedang tidak ingin bermain." Aku kaget mendengar jawaban yang terlontar dari mulutku. Kenapa aku malah menghindar, dan bukannya menghadapi dia secara langsung seperti yang biasanya kulakukan pada orang lain? Apa karena aku merasa tidak bisa melakukan hal itu padanya? Entahlah. Barangkali aku tahu, aku tidak akan menang melawannya…

Sore itu aku menghabiskan waktu melihat anak-anak kelasku bermain dodge ball di lapangan. Dari jendela aku melihat anak baru itu berteriak-teriak gembira, matanya berbinar, dan rambutnya berkilauan tertimpa cahaya matahari sore. Manis.

***

Lambat laun perasaan aneh mulai berkembang di hatiku. Ini semua gara-gara anak baru itu! Dia nekat menerobos kegelapan di dalam duniaku, mengabaikan semua aksi penolakanku, dan sekarang dia hampir mendobrak tembok pertahananku yang paling kuat! Gila. Anak baru itu, bukan, kurasa aku akan memanggilnya Mikan mulai sekarang… Yah, Mikan tidak memedulikan semua peringatan orang lain tentang betapa berbahayanya aku. Tapi aku tahu, aku tidak bisa membiarkan hal ini terjadi terus. Aku… harus menyingkirkannya.

"Natsume!" Mikan memanggilku. Dia melambai-lambaikan komik kesukaanku, edisi terbaru. Darimana dia tahu? "Natsume, ayo kita membacanya bersama-sama!" Aku tertegun. Apa yang barusan dia katakan? Bersama-sama?

"Ayo, Natsume!" Mikan memanggilku lagi. Matanya menatapku dengan bersemangat.

Perlahan, sangat perlahan, aku mendekatinya. Aku melangkahkan kakiku ke dunianya. Jantungku berdebar kencang. Seperti inikah rasanya berada di dunianya? Aku menghampirinya, dan dia mendudukkanku di kursi sebelahnya. Anak-anak lain mengelilingi kami. Mikan tertawa, anak-anak itu tertawa, dan akhirnya, aku tertawa. Aku merasa sangat nyaman. Seperti inikah dunianya? Begitu nyaman, berkilauan, dan hangat…

Aku menyukainya.

***

_Secercah harapan menyelinap_

_Seberkas cahaya keemasan mulai tampak_

_Kegelapan di dasar hatiku menipis_

_Jawaban yang kucari selama ini hampir kutemukan_

_Bisakah aku keluar dari labirin kegelapan ini?_

_Bisakah aku melupakan semua kenangan masa laluku?_

_Tapi…_

_Akankah cahaya itu terus abadi?_

To be continued

* * *

Yaayyyy!!! Fanfic pertamaku buat Gakuen Alice akhirnya jadi juga!

Chapter kedua bakal diambil dari sudut pandangnya Mikan, jadi nggak terlalu suram...

Review ya!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Mikan's Life

Hai, aku Mikan Sakura, salah satu murid di Alice Academy. Sekolah ini hanya menerima anak-anak berkemampuan khusus saja. Dan ternyata aku memilikinya! Oh ya, belakangan ini aku sangat gembira. Kukira Natsume membenciku, tapi ternyata tidak. Yah… kelihatannya sih tidak. Dia memang masih memandang remeh dan suka mengejekku, tapi setidaknya dia sudah mau tersenyum padaku. Natsume memang aneh!

"Sakura! Cepatlah!" teriak Permy. Dia berkacak pinggang sepuluh meter di depanku, tidak sabar. Anak-anak yang lain sudah meninggalkan kami.

"Tunggu sebentar, aku… ahhhh!!!!" Buku-buku di pelukanku terjatuh. Selembar kertas terbang dan jatuh tepat di genangan lumpur.

"Dasar bodoh!" teriak Permy. Dia berjongkok di depan genangan lumpur itu. "Ini kan hasil pekerjaan kita, Sakura!"

"Apa?!"

Permy mengangkat kertas itu dengan jijik. Benar saja, samar-samar aku bisa membaca hasil praktikum kami minggu lalu. Tapi kertas itu sudah basah oleh lumpur, menjijikkan sekali.

"ARGHHHH!!!!"

Refleks aku menutup telinga. Teriakan Permy bisa membuat tuli.

"Bagaimana ini?! Padahal aku sudah susah payah menyusunnya!" amuk Permy.

"Tenang saja," kataku, "aku punya salinannya di kamar…"

"Kalau begitu cepat ambil! Kita harus menyerahkannya di pelajaran berikut!"

Aku berbalik dan lari kembali ke asrama. Huh, Permy memang galak! Aku menoleh ke belakang dan melihat dia masih melototiku, jadi aku mempercepat lari. Gawat, gawat. Aku hampir telat ke kelas berikutnya. Aku harus cepat mengambil salinan laporan itu! Tapi saat berbelok di tikungan sepi langkahku terhenti. Ada seseorang di ujung lorong ini. Dia terbatuk-batuk parah. Aku segera menghampirinya.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanyaku padanya.

Orang itu berbalik. Dia ternyata Natsume!

"Kau… uhuk! Uhuk!" Natsume batuk lagi. Kali ini darah keluar dari mulutnya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyaku cemas. Keadaan Natsume kelihatannya parah. Seragamnya robek dan dipenuhi dedaunan kering. Rambutnya berantakan. Dan bukan hanya itu saja… ekspresi wajahnya sangat mengerikan. Ketika dia menoleh padaku, sepasang matanya yang tajam serasa membiusku, menghentikan pikiranku sejenak.

"Tidak usah ikut campur!" bentak Natsume. Dia mengelap darah di mulutnya dengan lengan seragamnya.

"Kau sakit!" aku ikut membentak. "Ayo ikut aku ke UKS!"

Aku menggamit lengan Natsume. Tapi dia tidak beranjak. Alisnya sedikit naik.

"Ayo!"

Mendadak Natsume mendorongku ke tembok. Kami berhadap-hadapan, dekat sekali. Mukaku langsung memanas.

"Eh… Natsu…?"

Kata-kataku terhenti. Natsume mendadak menciumku. Aku tersentak. Tapi aku tidak bisa menghentikannya… entah mengapa. Aku merasakan asin di bibir Natsume. Pasti darahnya tadi. Aku memejamkan mata, tidak peduli apapun lagi. Ciuman Natsume telah membiusku.

Mendadak dia melepaskan diri. Aku membuka mata dan langsung bertatapan dengannya. Mukaku merah padam.

"A-apa yang kaulakukan, Natsume?"

Dia hanya terdiam.

Kami berpandangan beberapa lama. Lalu Natsume berbalik dan pergi. Lari. Aku hanya bisa membisu memandang punggungnya, sama sekali lupa pada Permy dan tugas kami.

***

"ra… Sakura!"

"Hah?" aku tersentak.

Permy melotot padaku. "Kau yang menyapu bagian depan, ya!" perintahnya.

Aku mengeluh. Benar-benar bodoh, tadi pagi aku kembali ke kelas tanpa membawa salinan laporan itu. Padahal pelajaran sudah mulai. Dan karena tidak mengumpulkan tugas maka Pak Misaki menghukum kami menyapu halaman akademi ini. Arghh!!! Kenapa aku bisa lupa ya? Ini semua gara-gara Natsume…

"Kenapa kau melamun terus?" Hotaru bertanya padaku. Dia asyik makan ubi bakar dengan Nonoka sambil menonton aku dan Permy bekerja.

"Aku tidak melamun," bantahku.

"Tapi pandanganmu tadi kosong dan mukamu sedikit memerah," kata Nonoka.

"Masa?" tanyaku tidak peduli. Aku menggerak-gerakkan sapu dengan malas. Dedaunan kering yang sudah kusapu diterbangkan oleh angin, menyebar lagi. Usahaku sama sekali tidak ada gunanya.

"Jangan-jangan kau memikirkan cowok?"

"Natsume, ya?" tebak Hotaru.

"Apa?!" aku terperanjat.

"Apa?!" Permy yang kebetulan mendengar juga kaget. "Berani-beraninya kau, Sakura!"

"Memangnya siapa yang memikirkan Natsume?!" tanyaku dengan wajah memerah. "Tidak ada!"

Sementara aku dan Permy saling memukul dengan sapu, Hotaru tetap melahap ubi bakar dengan santainya, dan Nonoka berkomentar, "Ngomong-ngomong tentang Natsume… kenapa seharian ini dia tidak ikut pelajaran ya?"

"Dia sakit, mungkin di UKS," kataku.

"Tapi aku baru saja dari UKS," timpal Hotaru. "Hanya ada dokter di sana."

Aku membisu. Entah kenapa firasat buruk terlintas di kepalaku.

***

Esoknya Natsume tidak masuk sekolah lagi. Bangku yang biasanya kami pakai bertiga sekarang hanya diduduki aku dan Luca.

"Eh, Luca, kenapa Natsume tidak masuk?" bisikku.

"Aku tidak tahu," bisik Luca. "Mungkin dia sakit."

"Oh." Hanya itu yang bisa kukatakan.

***

Esoknya Natsume tidak masuk lagi. Esoknya lagi juga. Berhari-hari Natsume tidak masuk tanpa keterangan sama sekali. Aku sudah mencoba bertanya pada Pak Narumi, tapi dia sendiri tidak tahu. Aku jadi khawatir. Pasti sesuatu telah terjadi padanya.

"Eh… Hotaru? Kenapa kau memakai pakaian itu?" tanyaku heran. Aku baru sadar Hotaru telah berganti pakaian. Dia kini memakai sejenis terusan berwarna hitam dan topeng hitam yang telah dilubangi bagian matanya.

"Kita harus menyelidiki Natsume," katanya, "bukan begitu?"

Dia menoleh ke sampingnya. Ada Luca, Permy dan iinchou. Mereka semua memakai terusan yang sama seperti Hotaru. Entah sejak kapan.

"Imai?" panggil Luca ragu-ragu. "Kurasa kostum ini agak…"

"Sangat sesuai untuk penyelundupan," potong Hotaru. Dia menyodorkan sebuah terusan lagi padaku. Aku memakainya dengan ragu. Bagus, sekarang kami tampak seperti lima orang pencuri bertopeng. Tapi lumayan juga. Hari sudah gelap, orang-orang pasti susah melihat kami yang berpakaian serba hitam.

"Jadi kita mau menyelidiki ke mana?" tanyaku.

"Langsung ke kamar Natsume," jawab Hotaru. "Ayo jalan."

Kami menyesulup dengan hati-hati, berusaha menghindari pengurus asrama. Tak lama kemudian kami sampai di depan kamar Natsume. Hotaru mengetuk pintu. Tidak ada jawaban. Tentu saja. Sudah seminggu ini aku berkali-kali mengetuk pintu itu dan tidak ada jawaban sama sekali. Tapi ternyata Hotaru sudah mengantisipasinya. Dia mengeluarkan dua potong kawat panjang dan memasukkannya ke lubang kunci. Kami menunggu dengan tegang.

Tak lama kemudian terdengar bunyi _klek._ Kunci berhasil terbuka! Aku meraih gagang pintu dan membukanya. Kamar itu sepi dan gelap. Ketika aku menyalakan saklar, sinar lampu langsung menerangi semuanya: tempat tidur berantakan dengan beberapa bercak darah di seprai, makanan dalam mangkuk yang sudah basi, beberapa botol obat yang isinya berhamburan.

Tapi Natsume tidak ada di sini.

to be continued

* * *

Akhirnya chapter dua saia update juga! Wakaka maaf lama banget… Sebenernya saia udah putus asa nggak dapet ide dan berniat namatin ni fanfic di chapter ini. Eh, tapi begitu mood nulis balik lagi malah jadi keterusan… akhirnya saia bikin satu chapter lagi.

Chapter terakhir, chapter three, diambil dari sudut pandang umum. Eh, namanya sudut pandang apa ya? Yang jelas bukan sudut pandang Natsume atau Mikan lagi… (harap maklum, waktu guru nerangin pelajaran ini saia malah rame sendiri)

Review ya ^^


	3. Chapter 3

Summary: Seulas senyum tadi kembali terbayang di kepalanya. Seulas senyum yang terakhir kali dia lihat.

Disclaimer: Gakuen Alice © Tachibana Higuchi. Their Life © cHeCoLaZzO

Oke, ini dia the last chapter. Makasih buat yang udah review. Saran-saran kalian membantu banget. Oh, ya Hyuu-chan, chapter yang lalu aku memang sengaja pakai nama 'Permy' karena itu Mikan's POV. Tapi karena sekarang normal POV, aku ganti jadi Sumire. Sori ada beberapa kesalahan nama di chapter sebelumnya. Yang bener memang Nonoko bukan Nonoka.

Enjoy! :D

* * *

Chapter Three

Our Life

Mikan terbelalak. Matanya memandang berkeliling dengan ketakutan. Seprai bernoda darah terpasang berantakan di kasur Natsume. Di lantai berserakan tablet-tablet obat yang tumpah dari stoples. Bau makanan yang sudah basi pun membuat siapa saja tahu bahwa kamar ini sudah lama ditinggalkan.

Hotaru cepat-cepat menindih tangan Mikan yang masih berada di atas saklar. Lampu pun padam.

"Kenapa kau mematikannya?" tanya Mikan.

"Terlalu riskan. Lebih baik kita memakai ini," kata Hotaru sambil mengeluarkan beberapa senter dan membagikannya pada mereka.

Tobita menutup pintu dan segera saja kamar itu menjadi gelap gulita. Hotaru menyalakan senternya. Perlahan dia mengarahkan senter itu ke noda darah di seprai. Sumire memekik pelan, terkejut.

"Itu… darah…?"

Hotaru memeriksa seprai itu dengan teliti. Mikan mengangkat mangkuk berisi makanan basi sambil mengernyit. Tidak sengaja pegangannya terlepas.

Prang!

"Goblok!" desis Hotaru.

Mikan nyengir minta maaf. Lantai kini penuh dengan pecahan beling, bercampur dengan tablet-tablet obat. Mikan memungut beberapa dan mengangsurkannya pada Tobita.

"Menurutmu obat apa ini?"

Sambil mengernyit Tobita berkomentar, "Aku belum pernah melihat yang seperti ini. Memang bentuknya terlihat umum, tapi warna obat ini janggal… hitam, merah dan hijau, ada yang pernah melihat?"

Semua menggelengkan kepala. Mereka pun berpencar untuk mencari petunjuk lain. Luca membuka lemari pakaian yang ternyata isinya berantakan. Hotaru masih memeriksa noda darah dengan cermat. Mikan dan Tobita menunduk berdekatan, mengamati tablet aneh itu, sementara Sumire beranjak ke kamar mandi. Dia langsung menjerit setelah membuka pintu.

"Ada… ada banyak darah di sini!" katanya sambil menutup mulut.

Yang lain segera mengerumuni kamar mandi. Benar saja, sinar senter mereka langsung jatuh pada bercak-bercak darah merah kental di lantai kamar mandi. Tampaknya seseorang terluka di sana. Mikan membuang muka, jijik.

"Apa seseorang telah melukai Natsume?" bisik Luca khawatir.

Semua terdiam. Tampaknya Natsume telah mendapat masalah, pikir Mikan. Gelombang kekhawatiran segera melandanya dengan hebat ketika teringat pertemuan terakhir mereka. Waktu itu Natsume muntah darah. Jadi apakah dia muntah-muntah di sini, kesakitan lalu…?

"Bodoh sekali kalian."

Mikan mendongak. Suara Hotaru yang dingin itu membelah kesunyian mencekam di kamar ini.

"Apa kalian tidak melihat dengan cermat?" kata Hotaru, "darah ini… semua darah ini bukan darah manusia. Ini darah hewan."

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"

"Pengalaman," jawab Hotaru sederhana. "Darah palsu ini menjawab semuanya. Dan kurasa makanan basi dan obat-obatan itu pun diatur dengan sengaja."

"Tapi apa maksudnya?" tanya Luca bingung.

"Untuk mengecoh kita, tentu."

***

Pak Narumi dan Pak Misaki berjalan berdampingan di lorong. Keduanya membawa setumpuk buku tebal di tangan sambil berkeluh kesah tentang kelakuan anak-anak didik mereka yang makin nakal.

"Aku duluan, Misaki," kata Narumi. Dia sudah sampai di depan pintu kamarnya. Misaki hanya mengangguk dan menuju ke kamarnya sendiri.

Ketika Narumi meraih gagang pintu, dia langsung mengetahui ada yang tidak beres. Pintu itu sudah terbuka sedikit. Dengan waspada Narumi membuka pintu itu perlahan. Kegelapan total langsung menyambutnya. Dia melangkah masuk dengan hati-hati.

Mendadak lima sosok hitam menyergapnya.

"Arghhh!"

Lima menit kemudian Narumi sudah terikat di kursi, meronta-ronta, mulutnya disumpal kain. Seseorang menyalakan lampu dan dia terkesiap ketika melihat siapa saja yang menyergapnya: Hotaru, Mikan, Sumire, Tobita dan Luca. Semua memakai terusan hitam aneh. Pantas tadi dia sulit melihatnya.

Hotaru mengambil kain penyumpal di mulut Narumi. Dia lalu mendekatkan wajahnya sambil berkata dingin, "Di mana Natsume?"

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak tahu," kata Narumi.

Mereka berlima saling berpandangan. Hotaru mengangguk dan Tobita langsung melancarkan alice ilusinya pada Narumi. Hal-hal menakutkan langsung terbayang di kepala Narumi. Dia menjerit ketika mendapati dirinya jatuh ke jurang yang dalam. Di dasarnya terdapat banyak makhluk-makhluk aneh yang membuka mulut, siap melahap tubuhnya…

"Cukup," kata Hotaru.

Narumi membuka mata. Napasnya terengah-engah. Dia tidak menyangka kemampuan alice Tobita sehebat itu. Kelebatan bayang-bayang mengerikan tadi masih terlintas di kepalanya, membuat dia sangat ketakutan. Tapi dia tidak akan menyerah melawan anak-anak SD ini. Jadi dia tetap bungkam.

"Kau masih belum mau bicara? Kalau begitu berikutnya kita coba ini," Hotaru mengeluarkan sepasang sandal yang alasnya dipenuhi duri. Orang yang memakai sandal itu pasti telapak kakinya langsung berlubang.

"Sudahlah," kata Narumi pasrah, "akan kuceritakan pada kalian."

Mereka berlima berpandangan dengan senang. Walaupun mengancam guru termasuk pelanggaran berat, tapi mereka rela melakukannya demi mendapat informasi tentang Natsume.

"Jadi apa yang ingin kalian ketahui?" desah Narumi.

"Kenapa Natsume tidak masuk berhari-hari tanpa kabar. Kenapa kamarnya berantakan dan penuh bercak-bercak darah. Kenapa kalian membuat kamuflase soal kamar itu. Kami sudah menyadari kalau darah itu darah hewan," kata Hotaru.

Narumi terkesiap. Dengan segan dia mulai menjelaskan, "Sebenarnya ada pihak luar yang sangat menginginkan Natsume. Alice fire miliknya hebat, dan jelas bisa membantu aksi-aksi kejahatan mereka. Sudah sebulan ini mereka mengejar-ngejar Natsume. Pihak sekolah pun kerepotan menjaga keamanannya. Beberapa hari lalu diketahui ternyata orang-orang tersebut sudah berhasil masuk kompleks akademi ini. Dan mereka berhasil menemukan Natsume."

"Jadi…?" Mikan terbelalak.

"Tenang saja. Dia berhasil lolos. Kendati begitu kesehatannya makin memburuk karena mendapat banyak tekanan. Jadi sementara ini kami merawat sekaligus melindunginya di salah satu tempat tersembunyi dalam akademi. Dan kami membuat tipuan di kamarnya sehingga seandainya orang-orang itu mendobrak masuk pasti berpikir kalau Natsume telah terluka parah. Dengan begitu mungkin mereka menyerah mengejarnya," tutur Narumi panjang lebar.

"Pertemukan kami dengannya," kata Sumire tegas.

"Kalau begitu lepas dulu ikatan tanganku ini," kata Narumi.

Sebersit rasa curiga melintas di kepala Hotaru. Narumi tadi berkeras tidak mau bercerita, tapi kenapa sekarang dia dengan cepat menyetujui untuk membawa mereka ke sana? Tapi tampaknya yang lain tidak peduli. Jadi Hotaru diam saja.

"Terima kasih anak-anak," kata Narumi riang setelah Luca membebaskannya. "Dan sekarang… saatnya kalian tidur."

Mendadak Narumi mengecup pipi mereka satu persatu sambil mengerahkan alice pheromone-nya. Mereka pun langsung pingsan, mabuk. Hotaru sempat bertahan berkat baka gun-nya, tapi dengan cepat Narumi membuatnya pingsan dengan satu kecupan di dahi.

"Akhirnya beres juga. Maaf, tapi kalau tidak begini kalian akan bertindak nekat," Narumi bergumam sambil mengamati anak-anak yang kini sudah pingsan semua di lantai.

Semua?

Tidak. Saat membalikkan tubuhnya Narumi melihat Mikan masih berdiri, sepasang matanya yang cokelat gelap menatap dengan sorot penuh tekad. Tentu saja. Dia memiliki nullification alice sehingga tidak mempan terhadap alice orang lain yang dilancarkan padanya.

"Aku ingin melihat Natsume," kata Mikan tegas.

Narumi terdiam. Wajah Mikan yang biasanya polos dan ceria kini tampak serius. Matanya sedikit berkaca-kaca.

"Baiklah."

***

Malam itu indah. Bintang-bintang bertaburan di langit, berkelap-kelip mendampingi cahaya rembulan. Mikan akan mengagumi itu semua seandainya dia tidak sangat cemas sekarang. Narumi menggandeng tangannya, dan mereka berjalan berhati-hati ke tempat persembunyian Natsume.

Narumi membawa Mikan ke salah satu bangunan kosong dekat asrama SD. Dalamnya tidak terurus, debu di mana-mana. Narumi menggeser sebuah ubin dari lantai dan ternyata ada tangga menuju ke bawah. Dia membimbing Mikan turun. Tangga itu cukup panjang. Mikan mengernyit. Dia baru tahu di akademi ini ada tempat persembunyian bawah tanah.

Tangga itu berakhir di awal lorong yang gelap, hanya diterangi oleh beberapa buah obor. Narumi mengambil satu dan kemudian mereka melintasi lorong itu dengan hati-hati. Mikan menggandeng sebelah tangan Narumi dengan cemas. Dinding batu berlumut dan sarang laba-laba di mana-mana membuat perasaannya tidak enak. Setelah berjalan beberapa lama akhirnya lorong itu berakhir di sebuah ruangan yang dibatasi jeruji besi.

"Mikan, Natsume ada di sana," bisik Narumi.

Mikan terperangah. Benar saja, seorang anak lelaki duduk di pojok ruangan. Dia mendongak kaget ketika melihat Mikan.

"Na-natsume," panggil Mikan. Dia mengguncang-guncang jeruji itu dengan lemah.

Natsume bangkit dan menghampirinya. "Kenapa kau ada di sini?" tanyanya heran. Kemudian matanya menangkap sosok Narumi dan dia langsung berkata marah, "Dasar idiot! Kenapa kau membawanya ke tempat ini? Di sini sangat berbahaya!"

"Kurasa ada yang ingin dikatakan Mikan padamu," kata Narumi. Dia berbalik dan berjalan menjauhi mereka.

Natsume memandang Mikan dengan ekspresi yang sulit dijelaskan. Mikan pun hanya diam. Dia tidak mengerti perasaan aneh yang kini berkecamuk di dadanya.

"Bagaimana penyakitmu?" tanya Mikan.

"Tidak apa-apa," jawab Natsume datar.

Sunyi lagi.

"Aku… senang kau datang," kata Natsume.

Mikan tersenyum. Natsume mendapati dirinya sekali lagi terpesona pada senyuman itu. Mikan memang tidak terlalu cantik, tapi manis, dan seulas senyum ceria membuat wajahnya bersinar. Tapi dia harus segera menghapus bayangan itu dari kepalanya.

"Mikan, dengarkan aku," kata Natsume serius. "Kuharap kau tidak memberitahu siapa-siapa tentang pertemuan kita ini. Bahkan Luca dan si judes itu. Sangat berbahaya bila berita itu menyebar dan sampai ke tangan mereka. Kau bahkan bisa ikut terseret."

"Apa keadaan sudah benar-benar serius?" tanya Mikan. Natsume mengangguk pelan.

"Kau akan tetap di akademi ini kan, Natsume?" tanya Mikan lagi.

Natsume hanya terdiam.

"Kau akan tetap di sini kan?" ulang Mikan.

Natsume menunduk menghindari tatapannya.

"Jawab pertanyaanku, Natsume!"

"Aku tidak bisa berjanji," kata Natsume dingin. Kendati begitu perlahan dia menggenggam tangan Mikan melalui sela jeruji besi itu.

Mikan merasa matanya memanas. Genggaman Natsume hangat, membuatnya damai, tapi perasaan sedih ikut menyeruak di hatinya. Pandangan mata Natsume yang lembut membuat air matanya tidak terbendung lagi. Setetes air mata mengalir di pipinya. Lalu satu lagi. Dan satu lagi. Mikan mulai terisak. Natsume hanya bisa memandangnya dengan sedih.

"Mikan, sudah waktunya pergi," kata Narumi. Tanpa mereka sadari dia sudah ada di belakang mereka lagi.

"Bisa minta waktu sedikit lagi?" tanya Mikan sambil menghapus air matanya.

"Tidak bisa. Sebentar lagi bagian kesehatan akan datang, gawat kalau dia mendapati kau ada di sini," kata Narumi.

"Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu, Natsume," kata Mikan, berusaha tampak ceria. Tapi gagal. Setetes air mata jatuh lagi ke pipinya. Natsume menghapus dengan tangannya perlahan.

"Kita pasti berjumpa lagi," kata Natsume.

Mikan langsung tersenyum cerah. "Janji ya," katanya sambil mengaitkan jari kelingkingnya dengan jari kelingking Natsume. Natsume hanya tersenyum sedih. "Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu."

Mikan pun berjalan menjauh dengan ringan karena sesuatu yang mengganjal di hatinya sudah berkurang. Sebelum mengikutinya Narumi berkata masam pada Natsume, "Kau tidak perlu berjanji seperti itu padanya."

"Tapi kami memang akan bertemu lagi," kata Natsume dingin.

"Kau tahu berkas-berkas kepindahanmu sudah lengkap? Kau akan dipindahkan ke tempat persembunyian yang lebih aman segera…"

"Diam kau!" bentak Natsume.

Narumi mengangkat bahu dengan pasrah. Dia berbalik dan mengikuti Mikan yang sudah jauh di depan. Natsume mengamati kepergian mereka berdua dengan sedih. Seulas senyum Mikan tadi kembali terbayang di kepalanya. Senyuman terakhir yang dia lihat.

The End

* * *

Akhirnya selesai juga! Lega deh! Makasih banget buat yang review selama ini. Saran-saran kalian berguna banget! Maaf atas segala kekuranganku selama buat fanfic ini. Tapi aku berusaha merbaikin semuanya dengan keinginan jadi lebih baik. Fight!

Please review :D


End file.
